Abstract We request administrative supplemental funding to support the enrollment, inclusion, and molecular analyses of a total of 295 African-American families at two new point-of-care facilities affiliated with the Emory site of this network --the Marcus Autism Center Diagnostics Program (located in the same building as the Marcus Autism Center/Emory research program) and Hughes Spalding Children?s Hospital (located six miles away) -- over three years (Years 2-4) of our current UCLA-led ACE Network. We anticipate that this additional recruitment (an increase of 42% overall) will (a) increase power of hypothesis-testing in all Aims of the project, (b) increase socio- economic diversity and representability of the African-American population, particularly of its low-income subsections (a critical goal given hypotheses tested in Aim 2 and in light of recent health disparity findings), and (c) set the foundation for additional community engagement and subsequent minority African-American subject recruitment for this study and for other network studies in the future. !